Changes
by Lady in Lilac
Summary: Elisabeta has always been a boy to her best friend and herself. But as years pass, that best friend, Gilbert, begins to notice some changes. And when they meet up after years of separation, he's even more confused. Why is she marrying that fancy pianist?
1. May 27, 1995

**All disclaimers are on my profile.**

Dear jernol,

I wuz awesome today. Me and Eli played with Feli and Lovi agen. Thay wuz the prim prinseses and I wuz the dragin and Eli wuz the prinse. He alwayz gets to bee the prinse! Its not fare!

Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. Sorry for all the typos, but this is a five-year-old's diary. They're bound to be there.<strong>

**I'm posting the next two chapters along with this one, so no worries. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. June 4, 2000

Dear jornal,

I was awesome today. Me and Eli played the dragon game again. I had to be the dragon AGAIN! And Eli keeps cumplaneing about chest pains. He says his thing hasn't grown in yet. But that's not how it works…I'm confused.

Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the typos…at least there's less this time, since he's ten…<strong>


	3. June 12, 2000

Dear journal,

Just so you know, the page isn't wet because I'm crying! And even if I was, it's not cuz Eli got adopted today! I'm just sweating and stuff because I ran around a lot today!

Dammit. Stupid Eli getting adopted. I'M NOT CRYING!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw. He's so upset he forgot to finish his entry. Poor Gilbert.<strong>

**More will be up soon. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. June 15, 2000

Dear journal,

Feli's sad because I won't play with him anymore. It'd be boring anyway. I can't be the dragon and the good guy at the same time! And Feli and Lovi would be bad at it too anyway!

But I was still awesome today.

Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm early. Shut up.<strong>

**These next chapters are mostly filler, but they've got symbolism and are sort of a trigger for…something. Yeah. And they'll be getting longer very soon. Don't worry.**


	5. August 5, 2000

Dear journal,

I was awesome today. I played with Feli. Checkers, because he wouldn't stop crying for me to play with him and I'm awesome at checkers. Eli was really bad at checkers, like Feli.

Gilbert


	6. December 16, 2000

Dear journal,

I was awesome today. This kid named Francis moved here. He's thirteen, so he's two years older than me. He says I'm cute like a little bird. Then he started flirting with all the girls. He's weird. I don't think Eli would like him.

Gilbert


	7. June 24, 2002

Dear journal,

I was awesome today. Me and Francis snuck into that one girl's room. Her name's Kat or something. Francis stole a pair of her underwear. It was hilarious! I don't know what he's going to do with them, but he says I'll understand when I'm older. I'm 12, that's old enough! Isn't it?

Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoops. Forgot to post this one yesterday…it's supposed to go along with those other three in the very vague symbolism I attempted to put in. Anyway, I'm sorry it's late. My internet was about to stop working and so I was in a hurry, okay? God! *tears up* <strong>


	8. October 8, 2007

Journal,

I was awesome today. This old guy with a braid came in. He adopted me! It was so weird! He says he's my grandfather or something. There was this kid with him, who was like, fourteen, and he says that's my little brother. His name's Ludwig. He's really uptight. But anyway, now we're moving to Germany or something. When I told him I don't speak German, he said Ludwig would teach me. Great.

Francis says he's going to move to Spain, because he took Spanish in school. I don't think that's a great idea, he was terrible at it! And he says it's because he took it in school and wants to practice, but I think it's for the hot girls. And guys. Francis is a pervert. I'm laughing right now. Like this: Kesesese. Awesome laugh, huh?

Awesomeness

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHA 5-YEAR TIMESKIP OUT OF NOWHERE. Haaa.<strong>

**The good news is, the plot's finally going to start happening! Yay!**


	9. May 20, 2008

Journal,

I was awesome today. And here's a letter from Francis:

_My dearest Gilbert,_

_I have been living with a nice man named Antonio. I think you would like him. I know I do. ;)_

_I've been writing Feliciano. He sent me a letter from an address in France. It seems he and Lovino have been adopted by a nice woman named Jeanette, who says she would allow the three of us (you, me, and Antonio) to stay with her some time over the summer. Antonio and I were thinking June the 16__th__. How does that sound?_

_Love,_

_Francis_

Oh, Francis. You pervert, you. But the good news is, I'm going to France! Hell yeah!

Now I just have to tell the old man.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert


	10. June 17, 2008

Journal,

France is awesome, just like I was today. You'd love it. France. Oh wait, you're here! Hell yeah. Oh. Okay. So anyway, me and Francis and Antonio (he's a pretty cool guy, I think you'd like him) have been walking around Paris. It's a cool place. Lots of women.

But earlier today, we saw this group of American seniors. I think it was their senior trip or something, but anyway, the three of us decided to try to blend in with them. We got into a lot of tourist places and stuff that we wouldn't have been able to go to, but then this guy with a stupid mole and his stupid girlfriend told their teacher, and then we had to get out of there.

Stupid jerk. Stupid jerk's girlfriend. Even if she did look kind of familiar. I probably don't actually know her, though.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The chapters are getting longer…the next two are really long. I honestly can't wait. But that's just me.<strong>


	11. June 18, 2008

I hate Feli.

I hate him so much.

I bet you're wondering why, huh? Okay. Here's the story.

So Feli dragged me and his brother off to some random café because we had to meet someone "special". I went along with it, 'cause it's Feli, and it was probably someone selling pasta, right?

NO. IT WAS THE BITCH WHO TOLD HER TEACHER ON ME.

So I was getting really pissed at Feli, and he was just like, "Ve~ don't you recognize her? It's Eli!" And that pissed me off even more. Eli is a BOY, Feli, a BOY, I said that kind of stuff, but he kept shaking his head, and she kept laughing at me, saying, "I'm Eli, I'm Eli. I can prove it."

So I was all, "Okay, prove it!"

So she says, "When we were seven, I used to beat you up with a frying pan until you'd cry." That pissed me off. Anyone could have known that. So then she said, "Okay. How about when we used to watch Bambi and you'd always attack the TV when the hunters came on? Or when I'd always beat you at video games? Or when you freaked out because you thought everyone forgot your birthday, but you were a day early?"

And then Feli kept smiling and nodding and saying "Ve~" and she wouldn't stop that annoying grin of hers. Dammit, Eli! Why did you have to turn into a girl?

That really pisses me off. But what pisses me off more is after that, when I was going to be all, "What happened to you?" her BOYFRIEND came out of FREAKING NOWHERE and dragged her off.

He seems like a real asshole.

Unlike me. Because I'm awesome.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like this chapter. It's one of my favorites. And now there's sort of a plot! No, not really…<strong>


	12. June 19, 2008

Dear journal,

I love you, journal! You're always here for me. You're so sweet. I wanna kiss you! Mwah! I just kissed you, journal!

Oh yeah. So today, I told Frannie and Antonio about Eli. They're such good friends. I love tem so much. Uh…wait…where was I? Oh yah.

I told 'em about Eli, and they were all…well, I can't really remember. I'm giggling. Teehee. But then they took me to a bar and it was awwwwwshuuuuumm…you woulda loved it, journal, you really woulda. But then we got kicked out! Oh nooooooo! So we went back to Feli's house.

Feli is so cute~

Where was I?

Oh yeah. We went to Feli's house. And guess who was there? You're never gonna guess. Neeeeever. Okay, I'll tell you. It was Eli and her stupid boyfriend. He's a pompous ass. He's an assy pompous ass. He's….wait, where was I? Oh, yeah. Eli and her boyfriend were there.

And then it was really funny, cuz I hadn't told Francis or Antonio it was Eli! So they started hitting on her and it was hilarious! She got really embarrassed and her boyfriend got really pissed and he was trying to get them to go away but they wouldn't. She punched Francis in the face and she kicked Antonio in the shin too. It was sooooo funnnny!

What happened after that wasn't as funny though. She was all like, "Stop doing that! It's gross and I'm engaged!" And I was all like….Whaaaaat? You can't be engaged! And she said she was, and her boyfriend said it was true, and I got really mad and left.

I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert


	13. June 20, 2008

Journal,

I was awesome today. I drove back to Germany. It took a long time, but whatever. Francis and Antonio went back to Spain.

The old man told me that while I was driving I should think about college or something, but I couldn't do it. That stupid Eli wouldn't stay out of my head. I always knew there was something weird about her. She's not as awesome as she used to be anymore, either. She's kind of a bitch now. I wonder what happened to her. And how'd she end up with an asshole like that guy she was with anyway?

Ugh. I need to go to sleep.

- The Awesomeness Gilbert


	14. June 23, 2008

Journal,

I was awesome today, as usual. The old man told me my cousin was going to visit because he was going to get married here. That's cool. This place is huge. The old man runs a hotel chain or something. There's plenty of room for him to get married, just as long as he stays out of my room.

At least, that's what I thought until I found out who my cousin was. See, the old man said I needed to "prepare myself" for him or something. I didn't. I went to go bother Ludwig, because he has lots of cool stuff in his room, and he has to teach me more German, but he's been busy lately. But then he kicked me out. Jerk.

Anyway, after that, I went to my room to play video games, 'cause I didn't really have anything else to do. I thought about calling Francis and Antonio, but they were probably having sex or something. I did _not _want in on that. So I was totally kicking ass at this game, and then I heard the old man outside the door, and he said something like, "And this is my _other _grandson's room…" like he was disappointed or something. Psh. As if I cared. But then he opened the door without even knocking and just let my cousin and his fiancée in! Invasion of privacy much?

Oh yeah. Apparently Eli's boyfriend is my cousin, and he and Eli are getting married at my house. Doesn't that sound fun?

Ugh. Definitely not awesome.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

**AN: There's the plot. I knew it was hiding around here somewhere.**


	15. June 24, 2008

Journal,

Today was _not awesome. _I mean, _I _was awesome, but the stuff that happened today wasn't all that awesome.

Because, first of all, I found out that Eli and her stupid fiancée and going to be staying here for a month until the wedding. Why can't they just get hitched and get it over with? Why do they have to prepare for a month? God.

So I went to call Feli to tell him, and he was all, "Oh, I know, she invited me," and that pissed me off. I mean, why didn't he tell me? But then he started going on about how he didn't have a date, and I thought that was kind of funny. So I said, "Oh, you can just go with my brother, he doesn't have a date or whatever either." So then he started thanking me over and over, and it was pretty funny.

Except Eli overheard, so it wasn't as funny as it would've been. Especially when she was going, "Oh, it's so cute! Yowee! Squueeee!" What the hell is "yowee"? And then she started randomly texting, and that kind of freaked me out. Was she telling someone that I set my brother up on a gay date? Weeeeeird.

Eli's really creepy now. I'm shivering. You can't see it because you're a book.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

**AN: Explanation for "yowee"…well, how would Gilbert know how to spell yaoi? Honestly. He's a teenage boy. Most teenage boys don't like that kind of thing. Gilbert certainly doesn't.**


	16. June 25, 2008

Journal,

I was awesome today. The old man was not. Wanna know why?

When he found out that Eli and I used to be friends—remember, we USED to be friends, and that doesn't mean we're still friends!—he told me that since Eli didn't have any female friends with her, I would have to help her get stuff for the wedding. Me.

So I had to take her to cake shops and flower shops and places like that. What the hell? Really?

And then all the girls working at the shops (because only girls work at places like that, obviously) were all going, "Oh, you guys are such a cute couple!" We aren't a couple. You know that. I know that. Eli knows that. It should be obvious. But noooooo. "You guys are so cute!" EVERYWHERE WE GO. Honestly.

But I did find something interesting out today. We were talking with the girl at the flower shop—well, Eli was talking to her, I was just sort of standing in the back, waiting for her to get done so I could go home—and Eli mentioned that she was getting married to Roder-ass. And the girl asked, "Roderich Edelstein?" And Eli said, "Yeah, that's him. Do you know him?" And the girl smiled and said, "Yeah, he and my brother were best friends until he moved. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out he's in town again to get married." Eli got really excited again, and she said, "Why don't you both come to the wedding to see him?" So now she and the girl from the flower shop are best friends or something.

Anyway, today was really boring. All we did was walk and talk to people at wedding stores. Ugh.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

**AN: I smell something extremely important. Several things, really. I wonder what they could be…?**


	17. July 10, 2008

Journal,

So, even though the old man's super rich and shit, we don't have maids. That's ridiculous. We need maids. I'm sure Francis would agree.

Anyway, the reason I'm talking about that is because the old man left me and Eli to start hanging stuff up, even though she's getting married in two weeks. Why are we doing this so early? Dammit!

So while we were hanging the decorations, she decided to tell me about what happened to her after she left. Here's basically what she said:

"So after I got adopted, I moved in with the Hédervárys. When they saw I only had boy clothes, they took me shopping and got me dresses, and only dresses. I wasn't even allowed to wear boxers as underwear. Then they started teaching me to be a lady and stuff. Once they thought I was good enough at it, they left me alone. I had to sit by myself and read for hours a day." Ew. Reading. The only books I can stand reading are my old journals. "I think that's why I like yowee. It's a psychological thing. You know, because the only good parents I had were Alfred and Arthur, so I started liking gay couples more, and eventually I just started liking gay people and watching them." That's when I interrupted. I told her it was creepy. So she said, "What's your excuse?" So I shut up.

She kept going. She said, "I was really lonely, and it was difficult to adjust to my new lifestyle. I didn't make many friends." And then she didn't talk so much anymore.

I felt really awkward, so I decided to talk about stuff that happened while she wasn't there. "Well, after you left, I didn't have as many friends either…I stopped hanging out with Feli and stuff for awhile, but then Francis—he's one of those guys that hit on you, I think—came and he snapped me out of it."

And then she said, "But I wrote you once a week until I was fourteen! That's when I gave up because you never wrote back."

So I was like, "What? I never got any letters from you."

I don't think her parents let the letters through. They sound like jerks.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I misspelled "yaoi" again. But hey, I already explained that. So shut up.<strong>

**But anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters~ It was fun to explain her love for…boys' love. **

**Also, yes, that is USUK up there. There'll be more. But only in light doses, and there won't be many. Don't freak out, you non-USUK-ers. **


	18. July 14, 2008

Journal,

I was awesome today. I put up with more girly crap. What kind of man that can do that isn't awesome?

The old man made me go dress shopping with Eli, which sucked, and I didn't even have to go! That girl from the flower shop—her name's Lilli or something—and Feli (he drove in early) both were going with her, so why did I have to go? The old man is weird.

Anyway, it was really boring. All we were doing was watching Eli put on dresses. Again, did I really need to be there?

Okay, I'm not gonna lie. The last one did look a little…really hot. Well, it's not like I care. I don't like her that way. We're just friends. We _were _just friends.

I don't like her that way!

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hee hee hee~<strong>


	19. July 18, 2008

Journal,

I was awesome today. And I mean _really _awesome.

I was just wandering around the house today, because I was bored of my game and I didn't have to do any wedding crap. I went to go bother Ludwig, because that's what I usually do when I'm bored.

He wasn't in his room, but you know who was? Eli.

She was setting up _cameras. _I was like, "Why are you setting up cameras in my brother's room?"

"…I'm not setting up cameras in your brother's room." She was clearly setting up cameras in my brother's room.

"...Take out the cameras that you're setting up in my brother's room."

"What cameras I'm apparently setting up in your brother's room?"

"The ones you just set up in my brother's room!"

We argued like this for awhile. At one point she was walking toward me and she was going to smack me and she tripped over her camera-setting-up tools. She was going to fall on the floor, so like the awesome guy that I am, I caught her and stood her back up. I told her to be careful because, you know, she's getting married in about a week. Then I said something that wasn't so awesome…

I accidentally said that her stupid fiancée probably wouldn't even care if she got hurt. I mean, he hasn't been spending that much time with her, and it doesn't seem like he likes her _that _much, so I thought it made sense. But she hit me! Right across the face! It left a mark! See?

So I was really confused. I called Francis and asked what to do (because I couldn't find Feli) and he said I should just apologize and get her flowers. I did both of those things, but when I gave them to her, she just started crying some more and left me with the stupid flowers!

What am I supposed to do with flowers?

You know what? I'll ask Francis in the morning.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'll admit it. I'm as lost with the timeline as you are. *sigh*<strong>


	20. July 19, 2008

Journal,

Today I was awesome. Francis was not. Know why? Of course you don't, that's why I'm going to tell you.

I called Francis again and told him that his advice was crap. He started laughing. Laughing! At my pain! (In my face, duh. Because she slapped me? Yeah. That still hurts. She can hit _hard._) Then he said he understood exactly what was going on. So I was like, "What? What's going on?" He just laughed some more and hung up on me. I tried calling him again, but I just got Antonio, going on about flamenco or churros or something. I hung up on him.

So I thought to myself, Okay, I'll just ask Eli what's wrong, but when I went to ask her, she ignored me and left! I don't think she wants to talk to me!

I went to ask Feli. I caught him making out with my brother. Ew. Feli's out.

I was even going to ask his brother, because his advice _had _to be at least decent—after all, he lived with Feli—but I caught _him _making out with someone too, the flower shop girl.

Am I the only single guy in this house besides the old man? Jesus.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHA I JUST TOTALLY REFERENCED A CHARACTER SONG AND YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE I'LL STOP TALKING IN ALL CAPS now. But yeah, this chapter was sort of all about the pairings or something…sorry if you don't like them…<strong>

**Oh, and thanks to Electra for figuring the timeline out. See, I plan these things, and they're fine in my notes, but when I actually write them out they're all so confusing...but thanks! Thank you very much. :)**


	21. July 20, 2008

Journal,

Today I was awesome again. But I'm sure you knew that.

Anyway, I decided to try talking to Eli again. She couldn't avoid me forever, after all.

She was pretty easy to find. She and Feli were in the kitchen together, but I thought something was wrong when I noticed there was an empty wine bottle with them. Feli said he'd found some good wine in the cellar and the old man said he could taste some. They ended up drinking the whole bottle.

Apparently Eli has a low alcohol tolerance. Huh.

Anyway, when I got there, she literally jumped on top of me. And I mean a full-blown, running jump _tackle. _And she was all, "Gilbert! It's you! I'm so happy to see you!" And this was all while she was on top of me, because she'd knocked me onto the ground. Feli was giggling and I had to push her off of me. She gave me this stupid pouty face and said, "Aw, don't do that, it hurts." She's so weird when she's drunk. She's weird all the time.

Then Feli disappeared, and I didn't want her freaking anyone else out, so I took her to the room she's staying in. I had to _carry her. _She's freaking heavy!

So anyway, she was sort of dozing off while I carried her, but when we got to her room she woke up a little bit, and she said—and this is word for word right here…she said, "Gil, I wish I was marrying you instead of Roderich."

Now, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think that was awesome. Ha! She likes me more than her asshole fiancée! HA!

Unfortunately, the situation got really awkward really fast, cuz after she said that, she sat up—and this is _while I'm still carrying her—_and she kissed me. What. The. Hell.

Thank god we were in her room and there was no one around, or I would be in deep shit.

So I managed to get her off of me and I put her to bed. She fell asleep pretty fast. Lightweight.

This whole day was awkward. Especially the whole…you know. I really don't want to like Eli that way. She's getting married. It's so weird, though, it's like I can't help it.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

DAMMIT!

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *groan* This is when it starts getting OOC…dammit.<strong>


	22. July 21, 2008

Journal,

I was awesome today. Did you know that if you stay in your room all day and do nothing but play video games, you get really, really good at them?

Okay, yeah. I stayed in my room all day to avoid Eli. I even locked the door so she couldn't just bust in, because I knew she would if she could.

Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't _just _play video games all day. I also updated my blog. Lately since all the wedding prep and stuff, lots more girls have been reading it. Maybe I can find a girlfriend. Kesese. Then Eli would be _so _jealous—no. Stop it. I don't care if Eli gets jealous. I don't like her that way! I don't!

I feel kind of bad for Feli, though. Since I locked myself up in my room, I guess he sort of thought I was going to go back to the pattern from when after Eli got adopted and stop having any contact with anyone, so he asked the old man to put me in charge of the bachelor party. Thanks, Feli. I really appreciate it.

I don't wanna do stuff. I'm reading Super Fudge. Don't make me do stuff.

Haha. You don't get it because you're a book, but that's a reference to a TV show. Pretty awesome, huh?

But I really don't wanna do stuff. Dammit, Feli!

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the Family Guy reference. I couldn't help myself on that one.<strong>


	23. July 22, 2008

Journal,

I figured since organizing Roder-ass's bachelor party thing is the only thing that could really pay off well for me, I might as well go all out. It's not like the old man'll care—in fact, he'll probably be happy if I spend lots of money, 'cause that means I'm going for quality or something.

So I rented out a whole bar, and I hired some strippers and stuff. All guys like that stuff. I think it's all great.

Stupid Roder-ass didn't. Why would I expect anything different?

Noooo. He was too busy sucking face with the girl from the flower shop's brother. Vash or something. I don't really care what his name is.

Yeah, apparently Roder-ass's gay. He told me so when I asked him why he was trying to get into Vash's pants. Wait, if he's gay, why is he getting married to Eli tomorrow? This is some fucked up shit!

I really want to tell Eli about this. I mean, I yelled at Roder-ass for a good five minutes, but Eli deserves to know. She's marrying him!

Stupid fucker! He can't just do this to Eli! She deserves better than him, dammit!

I have to tell Eli. I really should tell Eli. It wouldn't be hard. But I can't. She wouldn't believe me, and I'd probably get yelled at by the old man.

Besides, why do I care? It's not like I like Eli that way…

I'm still upset, though. And we both know what I do when I'm upset. You remember, right? Yeah, let's go read what Little Me had to say.

To the old journals!

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think someone asked which character song I referenced about two chapters ago. It was Spain's, but it wasn't referenced very well at all. I think it's called La Pasion no se Detiene, or something like that. *is too lazy to just glance at iTunes*<strong>


	24. July 23, 2008

Journal,

Remember yesterday when I was reading through what Little Me wrote in you? You were there, of course you remember. But something happened after I put you away.

See, I was looking through some boxes after that to see if I had any cool stuff to pass the time with—come on. I was _not _going to go to the asshole and Eli's wedding—and I found a really old journal! I didn't even write in this one, I think it was Arthur or Alfred.

But I found this entry…it's, uh…well, here it is.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today this girl came to live here. She was really pretty. Her name was Elisabeta. I hope we can be friends._

_I really like Elisabeta._

_-Gilbert_

Little Me, you jerk. Now I'm confused. Did I just make friends with Eli to get her to like me because I thought she was pretty? I guess she's pretty…and I said I liked her? What?

Little Me used Confusion! Gilbert is Confused!

Gilbert's Confusion caused him to hurt himself.

No, seriously, I punched the wall. My hand hurts. Ow. I'm going to stop writing for a few minutes.

…

Okay back. You know, I thought about it. Eli likes me…Little Me likes Little Eli…my head hurts too…

Journal, this is embarrassing. I don't like people in that way. It's just too complicated. Plus Eli was my best friend, and I thought she was a _boy. _And _she _thought she was a boy! But now she's not a boy, she's a girl. And she's hot. And she still kinda acts like a boy, but she acts enough like a girl that it's appealing and stuff…do you get what I'm saying? I hope you get what I'm saying, because I don't want to say it.

Except I have to. I have to tell Eli, because otherwise she'll be getting married to Roder-ass in…an hour. Holy shit. I have to go.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *headdesk* *headdesk* *headdesk* (My punishment for being so OOC. Damn.<strong>


	25. July 23, 2008 Later That Day

Journal,

Yeah, I know I already talked to you today. Shut up.

I hate you. You made me figure shit out. That didn't help me! You asshole, you!

I went to go tell Eli about that thing we talked about, but she said Roder-ass cancelled the wedding. I know what you're thinking. "That's a good thing! That means you two can go on dates and kiss and stuff!" First of all, ew. Second of all, I didn't finish. Why would you interrupt me like that? Jeez.

Roder-ass cancelled the wedding, and so her parents, who are here, by the way, I didn't tell you, are forcing her to go back to the States with them.

I hated Eli's parents before. I hate them so much more now. I could melt their faces in scalding chocolate, and I would laugh and laugh and laugh so hard the angels would cry tears of sulfuric acid. That's what angels cry.

This is all your fault. Now what will I do? Follow her to the airport? Haha, yeah right.

Wait.

I love you, Journal.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When he's on the plane he's going to meet Billy Idol, and he'll tell him their tragic story, and eventually the whole first class section will listen in, and I really hope you know what comes next. I'm not going to say...<strong>


	26. June 23, 2008 Even Later That Same Day

Journal,

Your advice didn't work. I went to the airport, and I asked about Eli's flight back to America. I knew where she was going because she dropped her information sheet thing…what's that called? I don't care.

So I asked about her flight, and they were all like, "I'm sorry, the flight has left." Now I'll never be able to contact her. Thanks, Journal. Thanks so much.

I couldn't stand that stupid house anymore, though. All decorated for the stupid wedding, and Roder-ass was still staying there…yeah, me going back there was not going to happen.

I didn't know where to go, but suddenly Francis called my cellphone! I'm not quite sure how he got my number, since I didn't give it to him and I just called him on the house phone when I wanted to talk. Francis has his pervert ways. He asked if I'd successfully…well, I don't think you want to hear what he said. But I thought to myself as he went on and on about things too disgusting to write down, why don't I stay with him? He probably won't force me to have sex, plus it'll be free! So I asked him if I could sleep over for awhile, and he said I could, so I got a ticket to Spain and I'm on the plane right now.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's called an "itinerary", Gilbert.<strong>

**Aaaaand you can sort of tell this is where I was going, "What do I do now..?" But I figured it out. There's still lots left. **


	27. July 25, 2008

Journal,

I'm an idiot and you should shoot me in the face. Seriously. I'm surprised you haven't already, from half the stuff I've told you.

Plus, I stopped saying that I was awesome at the beginning of each entry thing, because I haven't been too awesome lately. I've been stupid and un-awesome. There. I said it. Now I have to kill myself. Thanks for making me do that, journal. You're a pal.

Oh yeah. You want to know why I'm an idiot and un… I can't say it again. Anyway, it's because I realized Roder-ass knows where Eli lives…so I could just get him to tell me.

I called the old man's house and got Ludwig. He said everyone was worried about me. I don't think that's true. He was probably too busy making out with Feli (it still grosses me out, seriously) to notice I was gone. But at least he said he was worried. That was kind of nice of him…

I asked to talk to Roder-ass. He finally gave the phone to him and I got the information I needed out of him. Then I hung up, because I didn't want to talk to him for longer than I had to.

It turns out Eli doesn't live very far away from the orphanage. Maybe I'll go visit Arthur and Alfred while I'm in town. But right now I'm going to the airport.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gilbert only calls Roderich that because he likes him. <strong>

**Sarcasm.**


	28. July 27, 2008

Journal,

Eli's a bitch and I don't know why I…you know. But I was awesome today! Yeah!

Anyway, Eli's a bitch because I found her. Good, right? Well, when I found her, I told her that I…you remember. She kind of freaked out. First she got mad, and I don't get why she got mad. I mean, seriously?

Then she got really upset again, like I'd said something really bad. It's not like I murdered your family, Eli. Even if I might want to because they're all stupid jerks….

Then she smiled, and she said, "It's very sweet that you feel that way, Gilbert, but I'm sorry to say I'm already seeing someone. His name is Kiku."

I hate Eli. I hate her so much.

Why all the mood swings, woman? What is wrong with you?

I need advice.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad things happen when Gilbert needs advice…<strong>


	29. July 28, 2008

Journal,

I was pretty awesome today. I figured out that asking Francis for advice probably wasn't going to work so well. But who else could I call?

Well, as I said last time, I'm pretty close to my old orphanage. So why not ask my old dads for advice? That's what dads are for!

So I walked over to the orphanage. Al was pretty excited to see me, because we got along pretty well. Arthur was probably happy to see me too, but you can never tell with that guy.

They asked why I was there, and I explained myself. But that meant I had to say…it. Here's what happened.

"So, uh, I really like this girl—" (Me)

"You finally realized Elisabeta's a girl?" (Al)

"What are you—" (Me)

"Oh, if that's how it is, I understand completely." (Arthur)

"What do you—" (Me)

"Let me guess. She was indisposed somehow and confessed to you?" (Arthur)

"Oh! I get it! So you finally realized you liked her back but when you told her she rejected you!" (Al)

"How did you guys know that?" (Me) Because seriously, it was creepy. They're creepy. I think Arthur can read minds.

"Oh, Gilbert. You're so young. I wish I was young. But at least I'm not as old as Artie!" (Al)

"I'm not old! I'm only ten months older than you!" (Arthur)

"That's old enough for me!" (Al)

After that they flirted or something for awhile until they remembered I was there. "Uh, what were we talking about again?" (Al)

"How did you guys know what I was talking about…?" (Me)

"Oh, well, we were in the same situation once." (Arthur)

"All you have to do is keep trying and it'll all work out, Gil." (Al)

I guess it wasn't a total waste of time. Maybe it'll even work.

Yeah right. Keep trying? Seriously? Is that their advice for everything? Hey, Al, how do you fix world hunger? Oh, just keep trying! Hey, Arthur, how can we solve the economic crisis? Just keep trying! How do we beat the terrorists?

Well, Al would probably say something like, TERRORISTS BAD and then start yelling about murdering them all and destroying all of the Middle Eastern countries so no more terrorists will ever be born…

Still. They need to work on their advice.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of you freaked out over Eli saying she was dating Kiku. She isn't. That was a lie. They're yaoi buddies, and he was just sort of conveniently there. And Gilbert wasn't completely correct on what was actually said. It went something like this:<strong>

ELI: You…what?

GIL: Do I have to say it again?

ELI: W-Well, I kind of have a boyfriend…

GIL: …Seriously? What's his name?

ELI: Um…

KIKU enters from Stage Right.

ELI: Kiku!

KIKU: Nani?

ELI: Yeah! Kiku's my boyfriend!

ELI drags KIKU over.

KIKU: Elisabeta-chan, what are you-

ELI: Kiku, you're my _boyfriend. Got it?_

ELI gives KIKU a very menacing look.

KIKU: …Hai.

GIL: Hi to you too.

KIKU: Iie, it's Japanese for—

GIL: Yeah? Yeah, it's Japanese for what? Yeah is a Japanese word?

ELI facepalms.

KIKU: …Forget it.

GIL: Huh. Well, I'll see you later, Eli. I'm going to go get some advice.

GIL exits Stage Left.

KIKU: Elisabeta-chan, what was that?

ELI: It's…it's very complicated. Just, um, if you see that guy, pretend you're dating me, okay?

KIKU: May I ask why? I mean, Heracles might get upset…

ELI: No. You can't ask why.

**And that's about it. Is my formatting right? I don't think it is. I left a lot of stuff out. Oh well.**


	30. August 11, 2008

Journal,

Today I was more awesome than usual. You wanna know why? I bet you do, journal. I bet you do.

Eli's parents sort of set her up with me. I guess they felt sorry for me or something. They drove us to this fancy restaurant and told us to call when we needed picked up. I was like, "Yeah, that's cool," and they left.

Now, this was one of those places that was just needlessly fancy. The food was ridiculously overpriced and there were stupid decorations up the wazoo. It was stupid how nice it was. I mean, seriously?

Eli agreed with me. We both felt really awkward there because people were giving us weird looks because we weren't all decked out for fine dining or some shit, so when the waiter was gone we ditched that place and went to McDonald's. Romantic, huh?

After that, it wasn't really that late yet, so she dragged me off to a movie theater. We saw some horror movie. I wasn't that scared. She wasn't either.

When it was over, we walked back to her house. It was pretty late then, and I think her parents were probably pissed at us for not calling. I didn't really care. So when we got back to her house, she said thanks for taking her out and stuff, and that she had fun and all that crap you say at the end of a date. At this point I was thinking, Okay, this is good, now what do I do? I mean, how am I supposed to know this shit?

Then, it was like Francis appeared and he started whispering stuff in my ear. Really weird, right? He was saying stuff like, _"Here's what you do, Gilbert. You have to walk up to her and do that sexy eye trick I taught you." _(He taught me nothing.) _"Then you have to bend down and you have to kiss her, Gilbert. You're allowed to use tongue if she doesn't say no immediately." _Francis is a rapist. I just know it. If he isn't yet, he will be someday.

So I decided to take his advice. What was the worst that could happen? So I walked over to her and while she was still talking I did it. It was kind of weird. I mean, I've kissed girls before. Don't doubt me. But Eli was really surprised and she just sort of stood there shocked. Did I do something wrong?

I really didn't know what to do then so I ran off. Thank god Al's brother doesn't live far away…

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Gil is staying with Canada. They haven't done anything inappropriate, except for maybe ingest inhuman amounts of maple syrup. Canada's too busy hanging with Netherlands to do that kind of thing with Gil. (And by hanging with, I mean smoking marijuana with.)<strong>


	31. August 12, 2008

Journal,

I was pretty freaking awesome today. I went back to see Al and Arthur and I told them about everything that happened. Arthur smacked me upside the head and told me to call her for a second date. His words, not mine. I don't have her number, I only know where she lives, so I had to go back to her house to talk to her in person.

When I got there, she said her parents wanted to talk to me about something. I was thinking, Did I break something? Do they want me to pay for it?

It wasn't anything like that. They started going on about how it would be a "wise investment for the future" if Eli and I got together. And I was going, Wait, what? They want me to date her for money…? Then her dad was all, "So, will you marry our daughter?" and I freaked out.

I started yelling at them about how it was selfish to make Eli marry people for their money because they were greedy old people. I was all, "Is this why you adopted her? So you could marry her off? Don't you think about her feelings? You tried to get her hitched to that Roder-ass guy, and he was gay! Wouldn't that be something you'd check up on? You people are sick! You shouldn't be allowed to raise children!"

Then they kicked me out. Good. I didn't want to be around them anymore.

I sort of wandered around after that. I didn't want to go back to Matt's—Al's brother, remember?—house, but I didn't want to go back to see Al and Arthur, so I just walked around town. I went to McDonald's for dinner again, and I sat outside to eat it.

I was sort of spacing out. What was I going to do now? Go back to Eli's house? That wasn't going to happen. Al and Arthur probably didn't have any advice for me, and Francis would probably tell me something stupid.

But then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and it was Eli! Which was creepy. How did she find me? She sat down next to me and said, "Thanks for standing up to them like that."

And I was all, "Someone had to tell those jerks!"

And then she laughed and said, "Yeah, I'd do it but I was afraid they'd kick me out."

"It'd suck if they kicked you out."

"Yeah. So, um…I think I remember you mentioning something about me saying things after I was drinking that old wine with Feli?"

"Yeah."

"Something about me wanting to marry you instead of Roderich?" She was blushing at that point.

"Yeah, you said something like that."

"Well, you see, that probably stemmed from _something_."

"Like what? Roddy being an asshole?"

"No. M-Maybe…I like you…"

I stared at her. She said, "I remember when I first met you, you gave me a flower and said we should be friends." What? I didn't do that! "And it was so nice of you, I said yes, and I've liked you ever since." Then she kissed me.

I think I froze up after that, because suddenly she was done, and she said thanks again, and then she left, and it took me a few minutes to figure out exactly what had happened. By then, she was gone.

Then the old man called me out of the blue. He was going on about responsibility and shit, but basically he wanted me back in Germany ASAP. I didn't want to go back there, but he said he'd cut me off if I didn't.

I'm going to go say bye to Al and Arthur and ask them for a ride to the airport.

-The Awesomeness Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOD I JUST CHECKED (on my version that has every single chapter in one document) AND AFTER THIS ARE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND THE EPILOGUE. I hope you're excited, because I am. Now I can write my other stuff!<strong>

**I mean, what? No, I'm excited because it was fun to write this, even though I finished it about a month ago and I've just been posting every other day for the sake of the Document Manager.**

**Yep, after this'll be one of those things on my profile…why don't you check them out and I'll put a poll up, and you can pick which one I should start next? Sound good? Awesome.**


	32. Lost and Not Found

"Where the hell are you?" grumbled Gilbert as he dug through his bag, trying to find his journal. "Don't tell me I left you back in the States…"

"Gilbert! Get out here now!" shouted his grandfather from the other room.

"Just a minute! I have to find something important!" Gilbert yelled back. He started throwing things out of the bag looking for it.

"Gilbert! Now!"

"Fine!" He threw the bag onto the floor. He stalked out of his room to face his grandfather. "What?"

"Congratulations. You've been accepted into a university." He shoved a letter at Gilbert. "You're going."

"But I don't—"

"Gilbert, it's up to you to take over the family business since you're the oldest. This university will help you prepare for that." He fixed Gilbert with a cold stare. "No more running around the world for no reason whatsoever. You're going to ground yourself."

"But—"

"No buts."

"…Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lolz, Gilbert lost his dia-journal. This doesn't bode well, does it? Now he can't even write out his feelings to make himself feel better about himself.<strong>

**Oh, and Gilbert really IS the oldest. There's a whole backstory behind this that none of you will ever know. But he really is Luddy's big brother and Germania's grandson. It's complicated. **


	33. Succession

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" A meek-looking man poked his head into Gilbert's office.

"What." Gilbert was facing the back wall in his swivel chair.

"It's your grandfather…" he murmured. Gilbert spun back around and stared the man in the eyes.

"What about him?" he asked.

"W-Well, they found him in his bed this morning, and he had…passed away." The man hung his head. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Are you kidding me?" He looked up. Gilbert was grinning. "Finally! I've been waiting for this!"

"M-Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert jumped up out of his chair. "Get my brother on the phone. Tell him what happened." The man nodded quickly. "And cancel all my meetings! I'm going to Spain! Get me a plane ticket and pack my stuff."

"B-But sir—"

Gilbert grinned. "Don't worry about it! Just do it!" The man ran out of the room. Gilbert fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. When the other end picked up, he screamed, "Francis!"

"_Gilbert? Is that you?"_

"Hell yeah! Listen, the old man finally kicked the bucket, so I'm coming over to your place! That cool?"

"_Of course! You are always welcome in our home!"_

"Thanks, 'cause I already got my assistant to get me a ticket."

"_Oh, Gilbert."_

"Ludwig's gonna be psyched. We've been planning this thing for years, man! Years!"

"_I see. Well, call me when you get to the airport so Antonio and I can pick you up."_

"Will do, Francis!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Lithuania! Though we didn't say your name, I'm glad you showed up! Hi! *waves*<strong>

**You may think Gilbert sounds a little cruel. Well, he never liked that old man, and he gave Gilbert the job that Ludwig wanted and Gilbert didn't. So their plan was for Ludwig to take over and have Gilbert live off of him, basically. Huh, I literally just realized that sort of draws a parallel to canon...kind of. Y'know, 'cause Gil lives in the basement and stuff...? Whatever.**


	34. Epilogue

"So this is where you and Feli grew up? It's such a nice place."

"Hey! Me and Francis were here too!"

"Ve~ Don't forget Elisabeta~"

"…Yeah…"

"Che. I see someone's still going on about that. Get over it."

"Ah, Lovi, don't be so mean~"

"Get your hands off of me. I'm married, you pervert."

"Ve~ You shouldn't be so mean, though!"

"It's bad for your health to get so stressed!"

"Ohoho~ I bet you have a surefire way of relieving that stress, though~"

"What? Don't try to butt into my sex life!"

"Heh. It's ironic because you said 'butt'."

"Could you all just please shut up?" growled Ludwig. The six others turned to him. "We have to at least _look _professional, or else they might not deem us suitable to raise children!"

Gilbert cackled. "I'm not adopting anything! You can act stuck-up all you want, I don't have to do jack shit!"

"Thanks for being supportive, Gilbert. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it."

Lovino looked around. "When is that girl coming back? It's not like we have all day."

Lilli patted him on the shoulder. "Just be patient." He mumbled something to himself but let his shoulders relax.

Suddenly, a rather handsome elderly man entered the room. "There certainly are a lot of you! Are you all together?"

"Just pair 'em off. I'm just here because he has my money." Gilbert jerked his thumb at Ludwig. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, it's right—"

"Thanks, but I know where it is." Gilbert walked around him and disappeared down the hall.

After he finished, he decided to check out the children and maybe show them his bird that he had sneaked into the country. He named it after himself, you know. Gilbird. He thought the name was awesome.

He sauntered out to the playground. There were children everywhere, and as soon as they saw him, they mobbed him, asking if he was going to adopt any of them.

"N-No! That's what my brother's here for! Get off of me!" He started pushing on their persistent heads, but they soon overpowered him. "Help! I'm being kidnapped by children!" They giggled.

"Stop! What are you doing to that poor princess, you villains?" someone shouted. The kids giggled more and dragged him faster.

"He's our princess now, Miss Ellie! You can't have him!"

"I don't think so! RAAAAH!" The children giggled more and scattered as someone ran toward them, dropping Gilbert's torso and head onto the ground.

"Ow…"

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He looked up at his savior.

"Eli?"

She smiled. "That's something I haven't been called in awhile." She took his hand and pulled him up. "It's nice to see you, Gilbert."

"Y-Yeah…It's nice to see you too…" He brushed himself off. "S-So, do you work here or something?"

"Yep! Oh, that reminds me…" She looked toward the children. "Mr. Vargas sent me to get some kids."

"That's why I'm here."

"You're adopting a living creature?" She laughed. "I hope your wife's better with children than you are!"

"Not me. Francis and Antonio, and Ludwig and Feli, and Lovi and that girl from the flower shop you were friends with." His face darkened. "And I'm not married! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know! People usually like to have a spouse or at least a girlfriend before they adopt a child."

"I don't have a girlfriend either…" he muttered.

"Oh." She stopped laughing.

"I bet you have a boyfriend by now, though…"

She blushed. "Actually, I don't. I'm just not that interested in that kind of thing."

Gilbert snickered. "Men?"

She hit him. "Dating, stupid."

"I knew that!" He rubbed his arm. "Damn, you can still hit, huh?"

She sniffed. "Of course I can."

Gilbert glanced out at the small children on the playground. "So, uh…"

"Oh yes, of course!"

"Huh?"

"I'd love to go get coffee with you."

"Wait, wh—"

"Four o'clock on Saturday? Sounds great!"

He stared at her. "How do you people do that?"

She giggled. "Trade secret. Oh, and your diary's in the head's office. You left it there, like, ten years ago or something." Then she ran into the crowd of children, shouting something to a girl named Laura.

Gilbert stared after her. "It's a journal!" he yelled. She made no signs of having heard him. He shot her one last glance, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and went back inside.

They'd have plenty of time to talk later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "That girl", mentioned by...I'm not sure who...is Taiwan. The Asian nations all work there. <strong>

**Aaaaaand it's over! It had a good run, I think. It was fun to write, too! And to outline. Maybe I should post the outline after this…nah.**

**Okay, here's where the fun part comes in. There are 12 lines before Ludwig says, "Could you all just please shut up?" In those 12 lines, there are six people speaking. If you can give me the order they're speaking in, I will get you some kind of prize…I don't know what yet…it might be a mention in the next thing I post, or a oneshot dedicated to all of you, or something… Anyway, the people speaking are Liechtenstein, France, Spain, N. Italy, S. Italy, and Prussia (or Lilli, Francis, Antonio, Feli, Lovi, and Gilbert, if you prefer it that way). The first person to speak is Liechtenstein/Lilli, and the last person is Prussia/Gilbert. All you have to do is put them in order in a review or a PM! And then you get the aforementioned prize that I haven't decided on yet.**

**That's not too difficult, is it? Well, I don't think it is. I also wrote it, though…ah, well, I hope you have fun with it anyway!**


End file.
